


sick day supreme

by BooyahFordhamYacht



Series: watcher between-the-scenes fics [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher - Fandom
Genre: Happy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Angst, Watcher, Watcher Between the Scenes, boyfriends!, i love them, sick, sick day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/BooyahFordhamYacht
Summary: inspired by the ghoul boys being sick in consecutive episodes of watcher weekly
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: watcher between-the-scenes fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	1. shane

It starts with a small sniffle that Ryan notices over the weekend.

Shane rarely gets sick, but whenever he does, he  _ really  _ gets sick. Additionally, they’ve been traveling nonstop and Shane has been working himself to the bone with Watcher things(not that they don’t all do that, but Shane is the one who cannot be coaxed away from his computer no matter how many hours creep by). Ryan insists Shane needs sleep and water and food like a normal human being, but when Shane’s in the middle of a project he promptly forgets how to care for himself.

So by Wednesday, when Shane wakes up in the middle of the night and sprints for the bathroom, Ryan’s hardly surprised. He just sighs at the apathetic ceiling and gets up to perform good boyfriend duties, rubbing Shane’s back as he leans over the toilet. 

They’re up for the rest of the night and into the morning, despite Shane encouraging Ryan to get some sleep. 

“I wish you hadn’t stayed up with me,” Shane tells him. Ryan just rolls his eyes and helps Shane into bed, pulling up the covers until he’s satisfied that Shane will be warm enough.

“Would you stay up with me?”

“Well, yeah, duh, but-“ Shane starts, and one  _ you’re such a dumbass _ glance from Ryan shuts him up pretty well. “Sorry.” Someday, Ryan hopes he can get Shane to expect the same treatment he continuously lavishes on Ryan, though it’s certainly still a work in progress. They both are. 

Ryan fetches water, crackers, pain meds, and the coziest throw blanket from the living room, but by the time he returns to their bedroom, Shane is passed out in bed. 

At least he’s finally getting some rest. 

They keep a notepad by their bed(for Shane’s so-called  _ 2am Genius _ ) and on it Ryan writes “ _ headed to work. Filming early so I’ll be home by noon, call if you need anything. Love you. -R” _

With a kiss on Shane’s forehead and one last check to make sure he’s got everything he needs, Ryan is out the door.

* * *

Filming, at least, is brief and easy, and Steven is kind about the whole situation. He’s probably noticed the dark bags under Ryan’s eyes, but either way Ryan is grateful. 

They’ve all done their best to give each other slack when they need it, and Ryan knows that he and Shane being a couple and subsequently often needing slack at the same time can be hard for Steven, so he does everything he can to help Steven out where he can. Steven, of course, is his kind, accommodating self and has Ryan out the door even earlier than he’d expected, aided no doubt by a few of the editors volunteering to stay a little later to help get Watcher Weekly finished. 

Starting a company was hell, but Ryan can’t even imagine if he’d had to do it without these people, Steven and Shane especially. 

Though it’s early, the apartment is near silent when he gets home. The low hum of Frasier playing from the bedroom greets him, and Paddington meows at him from her spot on the couch(Shane had given him a strange look for deciding to name their girl cat Paddington, but even he has since admitted the name fits). 

Shane is dozing in bed where Ryan left him, and rolls to face Ryan when he walks in.

“Hi,” Shane sighs.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Ryan checks him for a fever. He’d had one last night, but Ryan’s pretty sure it’s broken by now. Sure enough, Shane’s forehead is just clammy, not warm at all.

“Like a million bucks,” Shane jokes, but it’s muddled by a cough. 

“Stubborn geezer,” Ryan admonishes. “Move over.”

Shane shuffles towards the middle of the bed, and Ryan scoots in. He pulls Shane back towards him once he’s comfortable and brushes Shane’s overgrown hair out of his eyes.

“You’re gonna get sick, dummy.” 

Ryan shrugs, twisting Shane’s hair between his fingers. “Probably. Want me to get up?” 

A beat passes, and Shane sighs. “No.”

“That’s what I thought.”

* * *

Predictably, Shane wakes a few days later to Ryan bolting to the bathroom in the middle of the night. 

  
He can’t help but huff a laugh to himself, quiet in the dark bedroom.  _ I hope this never changes,  _ Shane thinks. He gives himself a moment, and then gets up to follow Ryan into the bathroom. 


	2. ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short bonus scene: shane calls ryan + anxious soft boyfriend shane

Of course, Shane doesn’t really think Ryan is dead. He’s not nearly that much of a worrywart. But when he jokes about it, there’s that little tug on his heartstrings, and after a moment of a frightened look on Shane’s face, Steven says, softly, “Call him.” 

They cut that part out, of course, and cut right to the phone ringing, because continuity and bits and all that, and Shane can’t help the slight feeling of relief when the line clicks and Ryan’s very much alive, perhaps stressed voice comes over it. 

“Ryan?” 

“Yes.” 

* * *

  
  
Steven, kind as always, lets Shane go early to get home to Ryan, who will no doubt admonish him for the phone call and the ruined Unsolved VO take, but Shane’s just excited to see him and check on him. 

Paddington greets him at the door, and the apartment is dead silent when he walks in. She follows him into the bedroom, and Shane has to pause to take a photo of the sight before him.

Ryan is facedown on the bed, his laptop and microphone in front of him. There are dirty tissues next to him and an empty ginger ale can on the bedside table, and Ryan is snoring.

Once photographical proof of the scene has been acquired, Shane clears away the technology and throws out the trash and sits on the bed next to Ryan, watching his boyfriend sleep.  _ How did he get so lucky?  _

At that moment, Ryan sneezes himself awake. It’s adorable, and Shane can’t help but snort out a laugh that startles Ryan.

“Sorry, that was just really cute.” Shane says, and Ryan gives him a glare which is softened by him then moving his head into Shane’s lap, rolling onto his back. 

Paddington jumps up on the bed and makes herself comfortable on Ryan’s stomach. 

“You ruined my VO take for Unsolved,” Ryan grumps.

“I know, I’m sorry. We had to make sure you were still alive, Steven was freaking out.” His voice cracks, giving him away. 

“Really? Steven was freaking out?” Ryan lifts an eyebrow as if deciding whether or not to call Shane on his bullshit.

Shane plays along. “Yeah, you know how he gets about us joking about death. Losing his damn mind, Slim Lim was.”

Ryan hums, and catches Shane’s hand the next time it passes through his hair. “Well, you can tell  _ Steven _ I’m perfectly fine and I love him very much.” 

“Really? Seems like a weird thing to say to Steven, he’s not really the affectionate type-“

“Shut the fuck up, dumbass,” Ryan giggles, and Shane leans down to kiss him, both still laughing.

When Shane pulls away, Ryan widens his eyes in mock drama. “Oh no, Shane, what if I get you sick?”


End file.
